


Emma's Doppellganger

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fingering, Narcissism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma doesn't usually hook up with women, but there is one person she will make an exception for: herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's Doppellganger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/gifts).



She knew exactly what was happening.

That didn’t mean it wasn't hot as hell.

In front of Emma stood a beautiful blond woman, wearing a white leather halter top and a matching skirt so short that Emma could swear she saw a tuft of blond pubic hair peeking under the hem. To top it off, the shapeshifter impersonating her was wearing a diamond choker.

Emma crossed her arms. “The choker’s a little on-the-nose, don’t you think?”

She watched as a sly smirk slid across the face she saw in the mirror everyday. Raven-as-Emma reached up to caress the jewelry in question. “You don’t like it?” The voice was light and a touch breathy. Emma recognized it as her own half-cute, half-sexy seduction voice. 

The thing about seduction is, it can still be effective even when you know it’s happening. 

Emma kept her arms crossed but she could feel her cheeks flushing in a combination of arousal and shame at what that arousal said about her as Raven inhaled and stretched her arms up before taking a few slow, cat-like step towards Emma in her (of course) white high heels. She stopped an arms-length away from Emma, who hadn’t moved. “You’re projecting, _sugar,_ ” Raven said in a mockery of Emma’s voice. “I knew you were narcissistic, but this is--”

Emma shot her hand into the other woman’s hair, grabbing a fistful of pale blond locks and holding her head firm. Raven-as-Emma looked gratifyingly startled. Emma stroked her left hand down the face that looked back at her, her own face, marvelling both at the quality of the replication and, frankly, at her own beauty. There was that tiny freckle she recognized, the slight flaring of nostrils as the other Emma showed a low-level of alarm at Emma’s unexpected behavior. Emma traced her index finger over the shapeshifter’s pink lower lip before gently pushing the finger inside and feeling the warm wetness of a tongue. 

Raven-as-Emma’s eyes widened slightly at the invasion, but fortunately, so did her mouth. It was Emma’s turn to smirk. “Well? Put your money where your mouth is, _sugar_. 

Raven’s lips closed around the finger as her pupils widened almost imperceptibly. 

“Very nice,” Emma purred. She pulled the finger out to draw a wet line on Raven’s lower lip and stepped forward and curiously kissed that pink mouth. 

Raven wasn’t shy this time, tipping her head and opening her mouth to her doppelganger with a slight moan. Emma gladly kissed her deeply, marvelling at the sensation of kissing herself. 

It turns out getting over the shame of narcissism was a lot easier than getting over the narcissism itself. 

Without giving her any warning, Emma spun the other woman around and pushed her facedown over a desk, not hard. Raven landed on her hands with a soft sound of surprise.

“I wanted to see myself from the back,” Emma said, smirking, in explanation. The short white skirt the other woman was wearing was rucked up in this position, and the white lacy panties were clearly visible. Emma nudged one high-heeled foot out so that the other woman’s legs were spread farther apart. 

Raven-as-Emma turned her head to the side, amused. “Who’s seducing who here?” she said in Emma’s voice. 

“That’s a stupid question,” Emma said, running an appreciative hand over the swell of the hip in front of her. “I’m seducing me.”

She pushed up the other woman’s tiny skirt a little bit more and gave the delightfully round buttock in front of her a light smack just to see it move. _Why do I keep thinking I need to lose weight,_ she thought. _This is marvelous._

Her doppelganger squirmed a little, rolling her hips. Emma let her hand, seemingly carelessly, drift down and brush across the mound being restrained by the crotch of the panties. The Emma across the desk let out a small whimper. Emma tapped her fingertips lightly against the fabric, enjoying the moisture. 

“I hope you are not too attached to these pretty panties,” was all the warning Emma gave before she grasped the flimsy fabric with both hands and viciously ripped it. Raven-as-Emma gasped. The torn panties hung half-off, revealing the blond down Emma had somehow spotted - or possibly imagined - earlier. 

She didn’t touch it yet, that tempting treat, but she grasped each buttock and knelt between the other woman’s legs, gazing at the back of herself with appreciation. She ran both hands down the other Emma’s legs and back up again, watching the flesh pebble under her fingers with a sense of satisfaction.

“Joke’s on you,” the Emma bent over the desk gasped. “Those were your panties.”

Emma swallowed a chuckle. As if she didn’t have a dozen pairs just like them.

“I guess you owe me, then,” she said lightly, running her thumbs lightly down the crease at the intersection between the other woman’s pubic mound and her thighs. At Raven’s whimper she starting petting the blond hair, fascinated at the appearance of her own womanhood. She ran a finger lightly down the crack of her ass and drew circles around the now-swollen mound until the other woman’s breathing was ragged and she was rocking her hips, all but begging to be touched. 

“Don’t you _dare_ change form,” Emma growled. Raven inhaled and Emma telepathically felt that she was about to make a smart-ass comment about narcissism, so she brought her face to the other woman’s cunt and nosed at the soft hair there. Raven interrupted what she had been about to say with a choked gasp. 

“You even smell like me,” Emma murmured, and of course the next thing she had to know made Emma flick out her tongue and tentatively lick at the clit hood. _Just a taste_ , she thought, but it made Raven buck like she had been electrified. 

“Curiosity satisfied?” Raven-as-Emma managed to gasp. 

Emma blew cool air across the now-glistening vagina in front of her. “Do you want me to be satisfied with that?”

She waited patiently for an answer, gently kneading the backs of her twin’s thighs, watching the wet evidence of the other woman’s arousal slowly accumulating in front of her nose. 

“Emma, fuck!” Raven finally bit out. Emma grinned and flicked her tongue out again, this time more deliberately, licking with a pointed tongue around her clit and tracing her vulva. She recognized the tangy taste of herself from many instances of sucking it off a man’s cock, but this was such a different energy and Emma reflected for a moment that she may have to be nicer to Raven in the future in order to be able to do this again. 

It was only when Raven’s breathing and sounds were almost rhythmic that Emma actually licked _there,_ on her sensitive clitoris, lapping quickly but with pressure. The blond woman in front of Emma moaned and arched her back, angling her hips for easier access. 

Emma abruptly stood up. Her doppelganger craned her neck to the look at her in slightly disappointed confusion. Emma reached over and untied the halter top.

“Turn over. I want to see my tits.”

Raven was still for a moment, then huffed a laugh. “Of course you do.” She stood up and the top fell to the floor between them. 

“Very nice,” Emma said, first taking in the sight and then fondling both breasts appreciatively. Raven-as-Emma was about to speak again when Emma pushed her backwards on the desk. Before the shapeshifter could fully re-adjust to the new position, Emma grabbed her ankles and brought them up to the desk so her knees were up. Her doppelganger’s legs fell open in front of her. 

_Yes_. Emma knelt again, licking at the wet cunt in front of her without hesitation now. She pushed two fingers inside the very wet hole and rubbed her tongue against the tiny nub where she knew _she_ was the most sensitive, wondering how far Raven’s imitation extended. Raven’s hips started to roll a little bit more as she made a series of “oh, oh, oh” sounds - the same sounds Emma made when she was getting close. 

Emma smiled as she started moving her fingers in and out, finger fucking the other woman as she alternately licked and sucked at the clitoris - Emma hadn’t been with many women before, but she knew what _she_ liked, and it seemed to be working for Raven as well. She kept up the same steady pattern until she felt the approaching orgasm in the blond in front of her in the change of the pitch of her voice, the rippling of her abdomen, and finally the choked cry when Raven at first jerked away and then she grabbed a handful of Emma’s hair and held her face in place while Emma held the flat of her tongue against the hot and swollen clit. 

When Raven’s breathing started to relax, Emma pulled back and pressed a very gentle kiss to the mound. 

“Oh my god,” Raven gasped, her head falling back onto the broad desk. “That was--Jesus, Emma. I didn’t think you were into women.”

Emma shrugged as she shimmied out of her own skirt and climbed up on the desk next to Raven, who rippled blue for an instant. “Depends on the woman.”

Emma sat on top of Raven, who still looked just like her except for slightly more debauched. She leaned close for a filthy kiss. “You ready to return the favor, sugar?” she murmured. 

Her twin’s eyebrows lifted and she smirked. “Come here.” She left no doubt as to what she meant as she hauled Emma closer to her face by her ass. Emma knelt with one knee on each side of the other woman’s face, leaving her wet pussy open and accessible to the version of herself lying flat on the desk beneath her.

“Don’t change form,” Emma gasped, watching the unbelievably hot sight of seeing her own tongue come out of her mouth to lap at her her sensitive labia. 

Raven-as-Emma chuckled. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” She licked a hot wet stripe down the center of Emma’s wetness as Emma arched her back. 

She kept her eyes open, though.


End file.
